fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rejects
The Rejects is a show that premiered on the random channel May 7th 2014. The show is almost always rated TV-PG-LV. It was created by DerpyPanda24 and IamBagel. The show is different than most shows because it is set in the 80's Plot The Rejects is about two college friends Rock,and Bobo wanting to be become great Heros. while trying to pursue their dream and juggle college work they meet many friends and enemies long the way. Characters *Bobo: Bobo is a puffball who works part time as a bus driver. He is best friends with Rock and has a crush on Maple. *Rock: Rock is a paranoid character. He lives in a bomb shelter, is best friends with Bobo and loves Maple. *Wombo:An anthropomorphic wombat. *Maple: An anthropomorphic syrup bottle. Bobo and Rock both have hopeless crushes on her. She secretly loves Wombo. *Bubble: A bubble who thinks he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle *Jim: The main Villian of the series. He is human and thinks just because he's a human means he is better than everyone, and wants to become a villian. People at the college commonly call him "Jim the Jerk". *Idiot Man: An idiot who knows nothing about himself. He is Bubbles best friend. Rock and Bobo hate him. *Ryan:A Bully who hates Rock,Bobo,Wombo,Maple,Bubble,and Idiot Man. List of Episodes Season 1 (2014) Season 1 will have 15 episodes and will end with a cliffhanger season finale. *1.The So Juvinille Pilot Bobo and Rock meet for the first time.At first they are bitter enemies but become friends after they successfully stop Jim from blowing up New York City. First Apperences:Bobo,Rock,Bubble,Jim,Wombo *2.Maple The Sexiest/Hot Dog Stick Bobo and Rock both fall in love with a bottle of syrup named Maple. Jim realizes they both love her so he decides to kidnap her. In the end Bobo and Rock save her from Jim/Rock and Bobo quit their jobs and make a business selling "Hot Dog Sticks" (Corn Dogs). However Their Buisness fails so in the end the end up broke. First Apperences:Maple *3.Teenage Mutant Ninja Bubbles?/Maple Loves Chris Bobo and Rock meet Bubble, a bubble who thinks he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Bobo and Rock plot to kill him. In the end Bubble saves a man from being hit by a car and Bobo and Rock decide Not to kill him/ WhenMaple Gets a new boyfriend named Chris,Rock and Bobo decide to sabotage their relesionship. First Apperences:Bubble *4.Space!/LOl Cats Bobo, Rock and Bubble somehow end up in a rocketship which leads to the Moon. While exploring the moon, they are captured by astronauts who have been trapped on the Moon for years, and the astronauts try to eat the three./Bobo and Rock become obsessed with a site called Happy Cats The Website.com. In the end bubble breaks their computer with his "Ninja Sword". First Appearences: Insane Astronauts,Idiot Man *4.Jim The Hero?/The Failing Games Bobo and Rock try to convince Jim to become a hero instead of a villian, but things get disasterous when they unknowingly hijack a giant mech/TBA *5.Basketball Dorks/TBA Bobo and Rock take up basketball ball as a hobby only to be teased by Ryan a bully./TBA First Apperences:Ryan Season 2 A second season is confirmed. It is set to premiere in 2015 and will have 20 episodes Broadcasting The Random Channel 2014- KM TV 2014- (Reruns) Nicktoons 2014- Nickelodeon 2014- Gallery ROCK.png|Rock Category:IAmBagel Category:DerpyPanda24 approved Category:TV Shows Category:Lololololololololololololololololololololololololol